Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 HFC- It's time to get Digital!
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are collected by Whis to go to the world that use to be filled with such hope and promise. Death, Tragedy and an unspoken crime has resulted in an alternate world where strong people, are close to collapse and their hearts as fragile as cracked glass. Pinkie and Rainbow will have three weeks to save this world, return the Digi Destined their lost faith
1. Chapter 1

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Pinkie Pie Edition

Chapter 1

"So we have ta be ready for when that creep returns for another two of us!" Applejack said after they had a meeting, they're friends had been gone from Equestria for a few hours and they're nerves were now on edge "I have ta be honest here…our position has never looked more…" she didn't need to finish, Rainbow Dash was hoovering round unable to rest in her chair, Pinkie Pie's pinkie sense was going off every couple of moments, Rarity's well-kept mane was beginning to look very out of order, Tien's frown couldn't look more concerned, Sailor Jupiter eyes were heavy with tiredness but Applejack finished "Hopeless"

Rainbow Dash snapped at her "So that's it! The element of honesty giving up on her friends!" she looked at Applejack as if she was the enemy "I can't believe you AJ, there's still hope!" she didn't look like she believed that but at this point their nerves were all on breaking point. Then with a small pop, Whis appeared above the table and smiled. Rainbow Dash flew towards him but Whis easily dodged as she screamed "You! What have you done with our friends?!"

"Now, now, Rainbow" Whis said calmly blocking a punch from Tien "Ah, Tien, your looking well. I'm afraid I haven't come here to play around, I've come to collect Rainbow and Pinkie for the next trial" he looked at the two and smiled gently "So shall we get going?"

Tien groaned as he punched again "You creep!" he yelled before Whis flicked his finger against Tien's forehead causing him to crash into Twilight's chair at the map.

"Where are we going?!" snapped Rainbow Dash as she hoovered a few inches away from Whis, who looked perfectly relaxed about the question "You'd better tell us!"

Applejack screamed "Stop, I'll go!"

"Now, now where would the fun be in either of those" he said as he raised a finger and the two needed ponies were raised into the air in front of him. He then put his hands on their hooves "I will say this the world we're heading to will have many challenges ahead, hope you're ready?" then with another pop they disappeared, before either pony knew what was going on, they appeared in a new world but they were above of a scene of pure horror, it was a large strange looking city that was burning, many monsters were killing people and the screams of a girl filled their heads. Whis looked upon the scene with what seemed to be great sadness, he then turned to the two ponies and said "This is Tokyo or at least what's left of it"

Rainbow dash choked back a sob before she said "What happened here? How could you do this?!" she snapped the last word with venom in her voice.

Pinkie looked at the two of them, they were in human bodies but she held Rainbow back and whispered "It wasn't you? Was it?" her pinkie sense was telling her that the scene below them was of a far darker evil and she added "Who did this?"

Whis looked at the two with an even stare, before saying in a low tone "I'm afraid for now, I cannot answer the question of who but I can tell you what" he took a deep breath "You'll have noticed by now, your both in human bodies but you may not have noticed you each have been given a small device. This is a human world pared with the world of Digimon!" he paused before adding "This particular reality has seen the humans who had digimon partners, lost their connection and thus the Earth fell under attack from a group calling themselves, The Digimon Tyrants. The other heroes of this world tried to resist, as this world did have others willing to fight but they were no match for the massive army"

"So what are we supposed to do about that?!" asked Rainbow Dash as she looked down at the city tears dropping from her eyes, for her lost friends and the scene below her "Matt and Gabumon were killed by Serpentera! Tien isn't here either!"

Whis snapped his fingers and a small pink female appeared beside him "This girls, is the supreme Kai of Time. She has watched this world decay and die, she has agreed to take you back in order to save it, you must reunite the Digimon with their Human parters. You'll have three weeks before the Digimon Tyrants arrive…it you are short by even one member of the team….you will fail!" at that moment, the city seemed to flash back, the monsters, fires and screaming disappeared in a flash and was replaced by a calmer scene "I have also helped by giving you a place to stay" they appeared in a small flat "Now you have slightly less than three weeks and you have one other challenge you'll need your own Digimon partners. Good luck" he disappeared.

"I'll be staying to help look after you two young ladies" the supreme Kai of time suddenly changed shape into a young woman with long reddish hair and said "Well, the challenge before us is certainly difficult…oh by the way, from now on call me, Tamera" she winked "It's just it'd be weird to call me Supreme Kai of time in front of other people"

Rainbow looked at the couch before flopping onto it with a frustrated look outside, the images of what they had seen was nightmarish beyond words and yet Rainbow felt the challenge before them even more undoable "How are we supposed to know who the humans are that are linked with the Digimon!" she fumed as she held her head "It's impossible! Unless one is Matt, we don't stand a chance, and then we're supposed to gain Digimon partners?! How are we supposed to do that?!" she looked at Pinkie who seemed to be shaking, her face was streaming with tears, Equestria looked bad but the world they'd seen seemed to be going through a more cruel demise.

Pinkie then mumbled "We can't give up….I think I still have my Pinkie sense!" she didn't smile but the look on her face seemed to be more hopeful "Yeah…I think a few of the actions have changed but…dashy we could use it to find the Digimon Humans!" she then looked at her body, her hands going over it and she said "Wow…this body is so weird…I wonder what they call these things and these and these!" she pointed to about half a dozen locations, including her hands but Tamera coughed at one and shook her head "Oh okay…what's this then!" she pointed at a computer in the corner of the room.

Tamera then said gently "I'm sure Rainbow has a lot of questions too but before we go any further, you two are late for school…school starts in half an hour and you still need your things" she handed them a bag each before adding "Now it's important to remember that humans stay in school longer than ponies do, also you need to remember if you say your ponies, it'll make our job a lot more harder, so avoid saying it, try to blend in and I'll walk you to school on your first day" she grabbed a handbag from the table.

Rainbow looked as if she had just been slapped across the face, they were supposed to go to school and blend in? Oh yeah, no problem, she could also fly without wings and….where her wings! She suddenly felt naked without her wings, the very thing that made her a Pegasus had been torn away from her and now she felt even worse "Things can't get much worse" she said aloud.

If she thought things couldn't get worse, they did almost as soon as they got to the school, they were at a disadvantage right from the start, they were the new girls in their class with a cover story that Tamera was their older sister and the classes were so strange that they struggled to keep up but worst they had to use all their equipment using their hands. They were also laughed at when Pinkie tried to write with the pencil in her mouth and the teacher told her off for wasting school time.

Finally they got to lunch and the two found out thankfully that Tamera, had packed them a packed lunch with a few of their favourites and they were very thankful. It was as they tucked into their lunch that a girl sat across them and said in a kind tone but she seemed to be shaking "Hello, Rainbow and Pinkie right? It's nice to meet you" the girl's smile seemed honest but Rainbow wasn't sure. However Pinkie returned the smile and the girl continued "My name is Kari"

Rainbow remained quiet but Pinkie said "Hello, Kari, it's great to meet you! How'd you know our names? You must be physic or maybe you knew us in a past life or maybe"

"Or maybe I was sitting behind you in class today" Kari said calmly and turned to Rainbow "She's full of life, your sister, anyway I thought I'd welcome you to the area with an invite to an after school meet up at the park?" Rainbow frowned she wasn't sure this Kari was all that trustworthy and something bugged her about that look.

Rainbow then simply said "Can't busy…I got a lot of homework. Tech, gave Pinkie and I, a lot of work after class so we could catch up but how about tomorrow" she wanted to run the name past Tamera before they agreed "Hope you don't mind?"

Kari shook her head, she then looked towards another table, the group was made up of three girls, before looking back at them and said "You see that group over there…you'll want to avoid them" she seemed to be terrified of them and she added "They're terrible…" however before she could finish the group walked over and two sat either side of Kari. The third towering over her "Hello, Adagio….how can I help…you?" Kari asked clearly scared of the girl behind her.

Rainbow and Pinkie both recognised the name from somewhere but neither could place it and watched helplessly as the girl named Adagio pick up a glass of water, upending the contents over Kari's head but they weren't done. The other two produced two cockroaches and putting them down Kari's dress, who squirmed as the two live insects crawled down her front but then Adagio spoke "So Kari, have you got what I told you to get for me?"

Kari squirmed uncomfortably before saying "N…No, I couldn't get it from my brother….he keeps it safe…please….give back my…mmm!" before Kari could finish the girl on her right, put her hand over her mouth.

Adagio shook her head and said "Well…I'm afraid you're going to have to make it up to me….how about we discuss…ow!" Adagio stood shaking a yogurt had just hit her in the face and exploded all over her, she looked across at Rainbow, who looked furiously at her and said "You….shouldn't have done that. Let's go!" she walked away followed by the other two girls.

"Yeah that's right, walk away, you arrogant jerk!" Rainbow snapped as she watched them leave, she could never stand for bullies and turned to Kari who was now being comforted by Pinkie Pie, who held her head as Kari cried into her shoulder but Rainbow now knew why she hadn't trusted Kari "You were trying to warn us about them? That's why you looked so scared?"

Kari nodded, into Pinkie's shoulder, Pinkie shooed her and said "Don't you worry, we're here now and you don't have to be scared of them anymore. Dashie won't let them hurt you anymore" she pulled out the two insects from under Kari's dress but Kari's shaking seemed to worsen.

She then pulled away and yelled "You don't get it! Those three are trouble…all my friends are scared of them. Sora, Joe, TK, Mimi, she moved away she was so scared, Izzy and even my older brother, Tai. It's useless, no matter what we do!" she ran away crying.

Pinkie then exclaimed "Adagio! Didn't Twilight once say that was one of the names of the sirens?!" to which Rainbow nodded "It can't be the same one can it?" Rainbow shrugged and the two then heard the bell for classes "What do you think happened, Rainbow?" but Rainbow didn't know, could it have been possible that Matt's death had affected this world but that couldn't be it…surely just one couldn't affect life here that badly. As the classes proceeded, Rainbow and Pinkie kept trying to think of what could have happened, finally the bell rang and they walked back to the flat where Tamera stood waiting for them.

After they finished telling her about their first day, Tamera sadly shook her head and said in a saddened tone "Kari and her friends were the, Digi destined but they lost their partners…a few of their friends, that were human, were killed too and they ran from the Digital world. Davis, Cody and Yolei were among the slain on that sad day. Only one of the Digi Destined was able to retain his Digimon partner but they have all fallen to despair" she paused as she looked at the shocked looks on Rainbow and Pinkie's faces, before saying "We have to help them recover their courage and their partners…there is nothing we can do for those who have fallen Matt, Davis, Cody and Yolei are….lost"

Rainbow looked at her hands which were shaking; she then sniffed and said "After everything Matt and Gabumon did for us….I can't accept this! I won't!" she then looked at Tamera with a determined stare "Where do we start?"

Pinkie Pie then smiled "I have an idea! They sound like they need something to lift their spirits…why don't we invite them to a party!" she yelled the last word her smile growing bigger and she held up her hand "Who's with me?!"

Rainbow Dash smiled back "Do we really have a choice? That idea sounds like our best shot to find out what condition those Digi Destined guys are in!" she said giving Pinkie a high five "What do you think Tamera?"

"I'm with you, no matter what, this world has needed help once and didn't get it. I won't pass up the chance to see it return to a state of happiness!" she said giving the other two the thumbs up and then added "Remember thou we don't have a lot of time to plan this party, I suggest we have in two days and maybe I could do some cooking?"

So the planning began, the three were confident that they could reawaken the Digi Destined back to their former strength but little did they know just outside the window, were unfriendly eyes, eyes hungry for revenge and they might be successful. Rainbow and Pinkie's digimon partners were waiting for them in the one place, that had become as dangerous as any world ever could be, the digital World is waiting little ponies but can Pinkie and Rainbow find the strength to succeed?

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm not using any information from Digimon Tri for this. Anyway I tried my best to write this and overall I don't think it came out too badly. Crossing fingers. I'd like to hear suggestions for Digimon Partners for Rainbow and Pinkie at the Rookie level. So that's that and hopefully, I didn't make too many mistakes.**

 **Please remember to comment, like and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Pinkie Pie Edition

Chapter 2

Tai awoke late in the night, the nightmares had returned to plague his mind once again, of course these were no mere nightmares, if they were he could ignore them but of course it was a memory of the day when his partner was taken from him. The day when the digital world became a place he could never return to, a place where three young friends had met their deaths and it had been his fault. As he closed his eyes he thought back upon that day but then the alarm went off and he rose from his bed. After pulling on his school uniform, he left his room and passed the photo of Matt. Ever since Matt had disappeared their lives had gotten worse.

Kari sat at the breakfast table as Tai walked through, she had large puffy eyes as if she had been crying, she looked at him, before turning away and he suddenly noticed what she was wearing "Good Morning, Kari….um what's with the hat?" Kari was wearing a large green beanie hat that clashed with her clothes horribly and he then had a horrible thought "It wasn't them again was it?"

Kari burst into a fresh wave of tears as she pulled the hat off, her hair had been shaved off, there were a few strands of hair but she then said "They….ambushed me….they held me down and...and….they said…" she cried into her arms "They said if you didn't give them your digivice….they were going to….oh Tai…I miss Gatomon so much!" Tai wrapped his arms around her, she tried to pull away but with the nightmares from the night before fresh in his mind, he couldn't stand to see his sister in such a state and she then said "Why?! Why did Matt leave us?"

"I…I don't know" Tai said as he remembered the last conversation he'd had with Matt, they had agreed to meet up to hang out and then he had never shown up. The police had searched for any signs of Matt but hadn't found any sign of him "Look, I'll walk you to school and I'll walk you home….this stops now! They can't get away with bullying my little sister!"

If Tai thought this would help, it made Kari punch his chest in frustration "No! They'll just bully me worse! Don't you get it, Tai?! You'll just make things worse!" she ran grabbing her school things and Tai sat alone at the table.

He wasn't alone for long, the doorbell suddenly rang repentantly, he rose to his feet, walking to the door he opened the door saying in a calm and controlled manner "You don't need to ring twenty times, I heard you the first time!" he looked at the two people standing at the door, one had bright pink hair and the other had a rainbow colour scheme going "Um can I help you?"

The Pink haired girl said in a hyperactive manner, that Tai could swear wasn't normal "Hey! My name's Pinkie Pie and this is Rainbow Dash! We're here to invite you and Kari to a party!" she looked at Tai hopefully but Tai returned the look with confusion "Oh right! We started at Kari's school yesterday and we want to invite people to a hello party!"

Tai raised an eyebrow before saying "Sorry, I don't do parties anymore and I don't buy your story! Tell me why you shaved my sister's head and then get lost!" he had never met the bullies that had been picking on Kari but Pinkie Pie seemed way too happy and then there was Rainbow. What was her angle? "Well what are you waiting for!? Go away!" he slammed the door on them but then heard what Rainbow said next.

"I told you, Pinkie, I should have invited them but then what really did we expect….I mean….if Kari's mood yesterday was anything to go by….they all are pretty depressed. I mean there's no way…they would want to talk about the digital world" Rainbow said, this was enough for Tai because at that moment Tai slammed the door open "Huh?!"

"What did you say?!" Tai snapped, he looked at Rainbow anger dripping from his eyes and she seemed to pause "Get in!" the two girls walked in and Tai pointed to the couch, he sat across from them but kept quiet "So, you know what Digital world is….."

"Yeah, a boy called Matt and Gabumon, came to our home!" Pinkie said happily but then Tai punched the table between them "What?!"

Rainbow snapped "Pinkie!" horrified Pinkie had spilled the beans on the fact they knew Matt but Tai raised a finger pointing at them with a certain look on his face.

"There's no way! Matt died ages ago! You're lying!" Tai felt tears drip from his eyes, all the pain he'd suffered from the loss of his friend "You cannot know….there's no way!" he then pulled out his old digivice, the screen was dented, it looked damaged, from all the times he'd gone back to the digital world searching in vain for Agumon's digiegg. He then added "….Matt is dead…Do you think our feelings are a game?! You….have no right!" he then dropped the device on the floor, the screen shattering and it breaking in two "No!" he dived to his knees desperate to pick up the pieces. He then saw Rainbow and Pinkie doing what they could to pick up the pieces "What are you doing?!" he snarled but then they handed him the pieces they'd gathered.

"We're helping" Rainbow said simply as she smiled at him "Matt told me….once….you were brave but a little too hot headed for your own good" she then looked at the largest piece of the digivice and picked it up "Please….you have to believe us…we want to help"

Tai felt his heart warm up as he heard those words, help, he said but not very well "Why?" he choked back a sob as Pinkie and Rainbow both reached forward taking his hand in their hands "Why would you help me….I'm broken!" he looked into the eyes of what he now knew were eyes of friendliness "I broke long ago"

Pinkie then said "Let us help you and your friends to be fixed then!" she then smiled and added with a happy jump to her feet "Super-duper wonder glue may not work but we'll find a way"

Tai looked a little taken aback but smiled and then laughed, he kept laughing, his heart felt lighter, his concerns suddenly disappearing as if the shadow over him was passing by and he said in a happier tone "Well I guess we'll need to go see TK then" he looked into their face, they both looked slightly confused "TK still has Patamon but whatever Matt has told you….you best prepare for a bit of a shock"

Rainbow cast her mind back as Tai spoke and said "Isn't TK, Matt's brother?" to which Tai nodded and Rainbow smiled "So how was TK able to save his digimon?"

Tai frowned and then said "I suppose…that's a fair question but to explain the how, I'd better tell you of what happened, when we lost Davis, Yolei, Cody and our Digimon. You see…." But before Tai could breathe another word there was a knock on the door and Tai went to answer it "Oh hello, Joe. Joe what happened?!" Tai question seemed to be mixed with some form of panic but then Tai brought through a very thin older boy, with blue messy, overgrown hair, he had cuts, bruises and his clothes were messy. Rainbow and Pinkie remembered from what Matt had told them that Joe, was well not what stood before them and Tai clearly knew what they were thinking "Joe, please…this has to stop, you're killing yourself"

Joe looked up through the mess of hair, his eyes were puffy, he'd clearly not been sleeping and he looked like a boy aged well into his forties but one thing was clear above all other things, Joe was scared "NO! I can't sleep….the screaming Tai….it won't stop…we let them die Tai….I let them die!" he suddenly screamed jumping into a corner collapsing as he shivered and then said "I still see his face….Cody as he died in my arms, Tai….I can't…face it!" Joe looked at his hands as he spoke, as if there was something on them but he then let two tears splash onto them.

"Joe! You did what you could…Cody's death was all our faults!" Tai said as his voice broke admitting to the death "You are not the only one who sees…their faces in their nightmares!"

Pinkie walked forward and put a hand on Joe's shoulder but her face shared the look of terror "I know your pain…I saw my friends, the cakes killed recently" she let tears leak from her eyes "It was all my fault….I should have ran over to protect them but….they're gone! All the friends I lost" she hugged Joe close as the two shared in each other's pain.

"The cakes?" Tai asked clearly confused but Rainbow shook her head, clearly Tai not to ask and tears splashed Rainbow's knees as she too expressed her pain but for different ponies of course. Rainbow looked at the wall as she considered, the Wonderbolts who'd died at Canterlot, scared, helpless before the might of Serpentera and the ponies killed at Cloudsdale as it crashed to the ground. She then considered Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity all the friends, family who, they had lost as Equestria was destroyed but how were they coping with that fact.

Joe sniffed as he held Pinkie close and said "Thank you" he seemed to calm down as he fell to sleep, Rainbow and Tai helped Joe to Tai's bed.

When they returned Tai turned to his room "If Joe hears me telling you what happened to Cody…it'll destroy him. Come on, I know a place" they followed Tai to a small café where Pinkie and Rainbow pulled out the allowance Tamera had given them and they bought themselves some breakfast "Alright before I begin, there's something you need to know….I don't know all the details. TK was the one who got us through the portal before we were all killed and I was out cold for that" Tai then took a sip of his drink before he began "You see…"

Flashback

"Come on guys! The Digital world is waiting!" Davis called out as he ran down the corridor for the computer lab, the sun outside was shining bright on the glorious Saturday but the air had an unnoticed chill. Tai explained that the Digimon Emperor had just been defeated, the new digidestined were working on the rebuilding of the digital world and things were looking well. As Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari ran in they saw Cody "Hey come on, Cody! What's the hold up?!"

Cody was staring out the window, a distant look on his face; he slowly turned and said "I'm not sure, Davis. Maybe we shouldn't go today?" Cody looked down at his shoes as he finished his thought and mumbled "I've got a really bad feeling"

Kari walked forward and put a hand on Cody's shoulder "Come on, Cody, everything will be fine…I know you're worried we won't make it back in time for your Grandfather's birthday but I promise you we will be back before 7pm okay?" it was at that moment the doors opened, the other Digidestined had managed on that day to get some time to go to the digital world. Tai said he remembered he'd been able to talk the coach out of football practise for that day but he couldn't remember how he'd managed to talk to the coach round. As for the others, Tai didn't know and continued "Hey, guys! Ready to go?" with a collected nod and murmur of yeah, they held up their digivices to the computer. With a bright flash, they were drawn into the digital world and what had promised to be a good day.

The old digidestined's digimon were waiting by the Tv set, they'd be waiting for a few hours since they were so eager but finally the TV sprung to life and the Digidestined appeared.

"Hmmm what a beautiful day!" Yolei declared as she gave a stretch as she looked around they were in the middle of a forest which was quite a bit overgrown and cancelled the fact they were near a town "So let's get to work on rebuilding the walls of this town" however as they walked out, they're eyes fell on a town completely destroyed "What happened?!"

"Up there!" Hawkmon declared pointing his talon towards a figure in the sky. The figure seemed to be a tall digimon who seemed to be gloating over the destruction. The fires burning through the town were mixed with the sound of Digimon screaming for mercy. Then the digimon fired a blast towards the screams and the silence followed "No! Savage!"

"Yeah, partners that's just wrong!" Armadillomon yelled as he turned to Cody "We gotta do something, ya with me, Cody?" to which Cody nodded and readied his digivice "Armadillomon armour digivolve to Digmon the drill of Knowledge!" All the other digimon followed suit.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Agumon declared as he changed into the massive dinosaur.

"Biyomon digivole to Birdramon!" Biyomon declared as she changed into the giant fire bird.

"Tentomon digivole to Kabuterimon!" Tentomon declared as he became the horned beetle.

"Gomamon digivole to Ikkakumon!" Gomanmon declared as he became the massive seal.

"Patamon Armour digivole to Pegausmon flying hope!" Patamon declared as he became the armoured Pegasus.

"Gatomon Armour digivole to Nefertimon the angel of light!" Gatomon declared as she too became the flying cat digimon.

"Veemon Armour digivole to Flamedramon the fire of Courage!" Veemon delared as he became the fiery lizard digimon.

"Hawkmon Armour digivole to Shurimon the samurai of sincerity!" Hawkmon declared as he became the samurai digimon.

Suddenly Rainbow interrupted the story "Wait what about the other one? Matt said to us you had another friend?" she couldn't remember the name.

"Mimi? Well she and Michael turned up a bit later but…it didn't change a damn thing!" Tai said bitterly "We were horribly outclassed….we didn't have access to any mega digimon and the digimon above was….Chaosdromon! We didn't know he was a mega digimon"

Chaosdromon looked at assembled digimon then with a cold laugh yelled "So the digidestied have come to face me?! With champion digimon…this had better be a joke?!" he then takes two attacks from Ikkakumon and Kauterimon but he then begins to laugh "Oh….this is fun…let me know when you're ready to play for real!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared as he fired his attack at Chaosdromon but the attack is easily deflected "NO! He must be a mega level! We have to retreat Tai"

Tai then shutters as he says the next chilling words "We turned to run for the forest but he…destroyed the forest behind us with a single blast!" he sniffs as he continues "What followed was a massacre which lasted a full five hours! I'll spare you the details, only how each digimon and…digidestined were killed but he first took out Greymon…we couldn't get to his digiegg as we fled" he took a deep chocking breath "Then Flamdramon, both the digimon and digiegg of courage were destroyed but Davis…tried to save Veemon's egg and….and…"

Pinkie kindly said "Was it quick?" Tai nodded.

Rainbow murmured "Couldn't you access any mega digimon?" to which Tai shook his head and Rainbow remembered that Gabumon had only been able to digivolve to mega with their help "You…didn't stand a chance"

"Then Mimi and Michael did show up….Seadramon and Togemon were destroyed in the same blast…" Tai cried into his arms "In the same blast Cody got caught by mistake…he survived but we knew if we couldn't get him home and onto a hospital…he'd die!"

Digmon yelled "Cody! NO! Please, partner! Ya have to get up!" Digmon looked to his partner the injuries as Mimi cried over the loss of her partner "You creep! Gold rush!" Digmon fired off his drills up at the mega level! "Ya oversized rusty can! I'll make you pay for Cody!"

"Fool! Hyper Attack!" Chaosdromon said with glee as his cannons pointed at Digmon, the attack fired out and anything in its path was destined for destruction.

"Nefertimon!" Kari suddenly screamed who had flown down to try to get Digmon out of the way but she was too slow and both were destroyed. Kari watched on in horror as her dear friend was destroyed completely "NOOOOO!" Kari screamed holding her head as tears splashed from her eyes.

Chaosdromon laughed as Birdramon, Ikkakumon and Kauterimon all yelled "Meteor Wing!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" and "Electro shocker!" but another blast from his twin cannons destroyed all three "oooo first two for the price of one and now it's three for the price of one!" he then turned to the remaining two digimon "Now! It's your turn!"

Tai said "He didn't get the chance Yolei, ordered the rest of us to run, we wanted to stay but she and Shurimon said we'd only get in the way" he took one final shuttering breath "We ran, Pegasusmon covering us, the only surviving digimon. Then we spotted the TV in a small clearing, it was at that moment, we heard Yolei's scream…" he let more tears splash into his drink "It was also at that moment…Cody's condition took it's toll and he died in Joe's arms. We took the portal back to our world and…then the news broke…"

"What happened?" Rainbow asked afraid to find out but it was important to find out.

"You've seen what became of Joe and Kari. Sora, she won't talk to any of us so I don't know, I've heard rumours Adagio forced her into their gang but I really don't know. Izzy, keeps trying to find out news from the digital world, it's turned into an obsession, his grades have gone downhill and he's seeking a theory to bring back our digimon, it's pointless. TK, his grades have suffered too but he keeps trying to help the digimon from Chaosdromon and his fellow dark digimon, he says he's called it the Digimon Rebellion Movement" he smiled at that but then looked even more depressed "Mimi and Michael both won't speak to us so I haven't a clue. Davis, Cody and Yolei's families were all hit hard. Davis's family has broken apart, Yolei's family's business has collapsed and Cody's Grandfather…" he paused taking a shuttering breath "Blamed himself for his Cody's death and…killed himself. Cody's mother has since been in a mental hospital" he then stood up "So that's our story…I need to go, I'm sorry but here" he handed them a phone number "TK is your best hope…don't waste your time on me and the others…we're beyond hope. I'm going to check on Joe" with that Tai turned and walked away.

After a few moments of quiet Pinkie turned to Dash "Well….what do you think?"

Rainbow looked at her hands, as she thought it over and then said sadly "Until we get our own digimon…we won't be much use to anyone. TK is our best bet" the two stood up but what they didn't notice was a shadowy figure watching them from the darkest shadows of a nearby tree, smiling within their shadow and then disappeared.

TK stood by his bedroom window as he looked at the café where Rainbow and Pinkie sat chatting "So what were they talking about?" he asked the figure who appeared kneeling before him "Patamon said your eager to prove yourself…well?"

The figure responded in a calm female voice "They want to help us"

 **Author's Note**

 **Well there's cheery pleasant chapter done, not 100% pleased with how it turned out but oh well...Okay some questions I'm sure you have if your familiar with season 2. First, Ken? Haven't made my mind up on him and he probably won't matter. Two, Myotismon and his plans from season 2, in short in this time line Chaosdromon and his mates beat him to the punch. Three, what about Blackwargreymon. Well he was part of Myotismon's plans...so that's my answer. This is a very different timeline so yeah. I've decided who Rainbow's partner is going to be but not Pinkie, I got a suggestion for Gotsumon but I'm not sure about that.**

 **Anyway have a lovely day, please remember to like, review and suggest!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rainbow and Pinkie sat in class looking over their work, the news of what had happened to Kari had spread like wild fire but what was bothering them was when they showed up late for class they had been given detention. Rainbow looked over at Kari, had it been their fault that Kari had been subjected to such a horrible attack, her gut twisted with guilt but then she spotted someone staring at her. A boy with one eye the other hidden by a bandage and he had light blonde hair jutting out from under a hat but the white hat he wore made her sure of who it was "TK?" she whispered, the boy raised a hand to his chin and a single finger to his lips but he gave a nod. Rainbow nodded and kept quiet until the end of class, she stopped Pinkie from leaving and they stared at TK, who looked back at them calmly but then Rainbow said "So you know we wanted to speak with you?"

TK remained quiet as he locked the classroom's doors, then walked over to the window and opened it saying "I have my ways" as he spoke a blur shot into the room, as Rainbow turned to the figure she saw a yellow fox standing on her hide legs "Tai told you I've been resisting the Digimon Tyrants, well they've been spreading into this world….and I want to know who's side you're on" one of the tables at the back of the room moved to reveal two figures, one was TK's partner digimon, Patamon and the other was a short rock digimon standing on two legs "I suppose introductions are in order"

The fox spoke first in calm but firm tone "They call me Renamon, cross me and you might find yourself in the centre of my Diamond Storm!" she leaned against the wall next to Rainbow with a firm stare.

Then Patamon spoke up "I'm TK's partner, my boom bubble will do more than pop when it sends you flying!" however unlike the Patamon Matt had once described, Patamon had changed beyond recognition, like TK one of his eyes was patched over with a bandage, he had a few scars and he looked more serious "TK, are you sure we should be talking with them?" but TK nodded.

"I'm Gotsumon, don't rock my world or my rock fist will crush your world!" Gotsumon said cracking one rocky fist into his other hand "I agree with Patamon….they could be working for Emperormon!" he looked at Pinkie with deep mistrust "I've lost too many brothers to that….monster!"

TK however shook his head before saying "Renamon didn't you say, they seemed concerned about Tai and Kari?" to which Renamon stiffly nodded and looked away with clear disgust "So we can't assume they're working for the Digimon Tyrants…they could be powerful new allies" he then nodded to Rainbow and Pinkie "I want to know, how do you know so much about us and I want the whole truth!"

Pinkie Pie smiled but before she could spill all the beans like she'd done before, Rainbow Dash cut in and said "Well I suppose that starts with two friends of ours, Twilight Sparkle and Discord" she then went on to explain as much as she could, covering how she met Matt, how Equestria had been destroyed, leaving out they were ponies of course, she even included the story of the elements of harmony, including a few other stories including Discord's role in their world and how Whis had send them to save this world in exchange for a hostage but TK was still frowning as Rainbow covered the final details of the Tyrants attacking the city "That's all we got to tell you"

Renamon spoke up first "It is rather an interesting story…but something doesn't add up. How do Adagio and her friends know you? I saw the look she gave you yesterday, it seemed like deep hatred but why?"

Pinkie chose to say "Well we know that our friend encountered a similar group in a different world with Sunset Shimmer and in that world there were alternate versions of us. So maybe this Adagio knows another version of us?!" she shrugged, she then said carefully for her and with a little caution "Maybe they're the same group Twilight encountered?"

"Ohoh that's a very good guess!" Adagio said as she and the other dazzlings stood at the door sheering. Her smile seemed all the crueller "We have made a deal with Emperormon, now we have new powers!" she suddenly showed them a digivice that had a dark finish to it "Dark Digifuse! Dazzlings digivole to Sirenmon!" the three sirens combined into the one digimon and destroyed part of the school as their wings spread. Sirenmon laughed darkly "Now's our chance for revenge against Twilight's little friends and kill the final digidestined digimon!"

TK and Patamon nodded "Patamon armour digivole to Pegasusmon, Flying hope!" Pegasusmon flew high and said "Come and get me you oversized pigeon!" he then flapped his wings and yelled "Star shower!" the stars shot out from his wings striking Sirenmon who looked angrily up before lunging at Pegasusmon. He wasn't ready and the two crashed to the ground, the fight had already drawn a crowd of onlookers but Pegasusmon was no match for Sirenmon alone.

"We've got to help him!" Rainbow yelled and looked at Renamon "Isn't there anything you can do to help?!" but Renamon sadly shook her head sadly and Gotsumon did the same before Pinkie even asked "I can't take this!" Rainbow slammed her fist into the ground but suddenly her chest began to glow right over her heart "What the?!" she said in a hushed voice at the same moment the same was happening to Pinkie and a computer screen suddenly shone bright, in the corner of the room that hadn't been destroyed, the computer shot out two lights at them, when the light passed the held two digivice but they looked different from the others.

TK smiled with a big grin "I don't believe it! New digidestined! There's hope, Genai, once said, after the others lost their partners we had hope but we needed laughter and loyalty to join us!" he put his digivice next to theirs "You are the digidestined of Laughter and Loyalty!"

Rainbow looked to Renamon and said "Well looks like we're partners….that's pretty cool"

"Hmm whatever you say!" Renamon said looking somewhat disgusted and looked away "I'd rather be partnered with a slug" to which Rainbow Dash looked a little crestfallen.

"Don't say anything!" Gotsumon snapped at Pinkie before she could say a word "This rock ain't gonna be your partner!" he then walked over to Renamon and whispered "Genai?! We haven't seen hide or hair of that digital waste for months and suddenly he forces these humans on us!" he looked at Pinkie like she was something Gotsumon longed to step on but couldn't.

TK looked at the two with a disgusted look "Will you two get over yourselves!? We need all the help we can get! If you don't team up….then Sirenmon will…" he choked on the last word like it hurt him to admit the last part "Pegasusmon!" Sirenmon was beginning to kick the poor fallen digimon "Come on!"

Pinkie turned to Gotsumon with a sad smile "Please…give me a chance! I promise we'll have fun" she hoped that her sad smile would be enough to break through the rock digimon's tough exterior. She held up the digivice and yelled "Please….trust me!"

Gotsumon looked at her shocked, but then he smiled and said "You had me at fun!" he then yelled "Hey! You oversized feather pillow! Rock fist attack!" the rock flew out, hitting Sirenmon in the face but it hardly did anything "Well, she's tough!"

"Maybe we should try this!" Pinkie Pie said brightly holding out her digivice and then it shone bright "Come on! Digivolve!"

Gotsumon screamed "Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromon!" the massive digimon leapt down to Sirenmon and landed perfectly onto Sirenmon's back "Hey! You know what I'm in the mood for a little Volcanic Strike!" the firey attack was fired at point blank range and Sirenmon crashed to the ground "Hey Pegasusmon, you okay?!" as Pegasusmon rose to his hooves.

"Y..Yeah I'll be alright…but we're not strong enough…she's an ultimate…to have a chance…" Pegasusmon nearly collapsed but Monochromon supported him "We need some more help!"

Rainbow looked down at the scene and said "Come on please! I bet you can totally kick some serious ass, just give me a chance…I deserve at least that much don't I?!" she grabbed Renamon's hand and said "Your friends will die down there and then we'll die next…I've watched too many friends die already…please let me!"

Renamon looked into Rainbow's eyes and then she pulled away in alarm "I…I can't! You have the same eyes!" she said as tears splashed from her eyes "I do trust you but…I can't bear the thought of…" she looked away rubbing her eyes.

"This isn't anything like…" TK began but Renamon raised her hand to silence him "She's had a partner before….she was killed by the Digimon Tyrant, Pidemon" he whispered to Rainbow who looked at Renamon with understanding in her heart.

She placed a hand on Renamon's shoulder "I've lost so many friends…when Cloudsdale was destroyed…my whole family was killed…I was the element of loyalty but I let them down so badly and it stings to know I basically betrayed them" she explained before wrapping her arms around Renamon "Let me help you"

Renamon suddenly smiled, the digivice Rainbow held, shone bright and Renamon suddenly yelled "Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!" as the light cleared Rainbow found herself standing next to the fox digimon "Rainbow, make me a promise…don't you die!" to which Rainbow gave her the thumbs up and her confident smile. Kyubimon walked up to the edge of the hole in the wall "Foxtail Inferno!" the little fireballs shot out at Sirenmon striking the bird digimon with such force that she fell to the ground again "I won't let you hurt, Rainbow!" she jumped down next to the other two "Sorry I took so long!"

Sirenmon laughed "Oh that's a good one…you three are no match for me…I'm an ultimate digimon! Your all weak little champions!" she said through her fits of laughter "I'd be more scared if Rainbow threw her gym socks at me!"

TK looked at Rainbow with a concerned expression "How does she know that?!" Rainbow threw him a dirty look before TK shouted "At least Rainbow's socks are clean!"

Sirenmon snarled "I'll deal with you in a moment but first I need to sing a little song! Shriek cannon!" a noise like a foghorn shot out at the three digimon and blew them off their feet "That's just a warm up!" she laughed as the three rose shaking to their feet.

"We won't give up!" Pegasusmon said rising to his hooves before flying up and charging up "Equus Beam!" the attack shot out and struck Sirenmon right between the eyes.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yelled but the attack this time did very little.

"Dragon wheel!" Kyubimon screamed as she formed into a blue wheel of flames but Sirenmon bat Kyubimon away with a wing.

"NO! There's no hope…against an ultimate as we are….we can't win!" TK screamed desperate to win but time had already done it's damage but then Rainbow and Pinkie put their hands on his shoulders.

"You have to calm down…don't give into despair it won't help. We can do this, I believe in you and so does Pinkie" Rainbow said reassuringly the spot over heart began to glow again. Pinkie nodded and the spot over her heart shone too "Woah!"

TK suddenly held up his digivice and Pegasusmon yelled "Pegasusmon digivolve to Chirinmon Bright hope!" as Chirinmon appeared Sirenmon looked up in horror "I am Chirinmon! My attack Wind Cutter sword will make a hurricane seem like a cool summer breeze!"

TK smiled "No way! I didn't know that an armoured Digimon could digivolve to ultimate!" TK hugged the two and cried as tears leaked from his eyes "Thank you! Now I believe we have a chance!"

High above Whis watched the battle and smiled "Now maybe we all have a chance if they can achieve a miracle like that" he said softly as he disappeared.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that's that. I'm not sure if this chapter is my best work but I liked the partner digimon I picked. The idea of giving armoured digimon digvoled forms for me has always interested me since I was in school. Now I have a big favour to ask, as you will know 3 of the digimon Tyrants have already been picked but I want there to be 10 digimon tyrants, so I need suggestions. Please make a suggestion and I'll look into the idea.**

 **Thanks for reading, please suggest, review, thumbs up and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Pinkie Pie Edition

Chapter 4

"Wind Cutter Sword!" Chirinmon yelled as he struck Sirenmon with his attack "Now will you stop this madness? Surrender and I promise we'll spare you!" Chirinmon hoped he wouldn't have to eliminate a possible source of information but if Sirenmon refused the damage caused by a prolonged fight to Tokyo would be beyond horrific "This is your only chance. I suggest you take it!"

Sirenmon looked up at Chirinmon and screamed "Never!" what followed was a moment of chilling silence "Come on! Unless you don't have the guts!"

"Finish her" TK whispered and then screamed "All together! Attack!"

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yelled as he opened his mouth wide and the fireball attack was launched.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon yelled, as the nine little shooting fireballs streaked towards Sirenmon.

"Wind Cutter sword!" Chririnmon yelled, all three attacks struck Sirenmon and she fell to the ground separating into the three sirens but only Sonata was still alive. The other two lay dead, as a cold wind ruffled the leaves around them and as Chririnmon landed he gently picked Sonata up "TK wants a word with you" Sonata was very weak by the attack and separation but as Chririnmon put her down next to TK she began to laugh "Why are you laughing?"

Sonata's eyes opened revealing fear as deep as the darkest ocean and said "The darkness….is coming, when it begins….it will all end….why should I tell you anything?!" her laughter got ever weaker as she continued to speak "Even…if I live…even if you can keep me living…our master…will hunt me down and kill me! Not just me, everyone…everything…the darkness is coming and none of you can stand against it!"

"She's lost her mind!" Rainbow declared shocked by Sonata's statement "What darkness? Who is your master?"

"Hmm, you'll find out….soon enough…he'll kill you….then all that you hold so dear…this is the end…..hahahaha!" her laughter finally died, as Sonata herself passed on with it and remained unmoved as the group gathered around her, they paused to digest what she had revealed. Rainbow and Pinkie both felt the darkness might refer to Beerus but something didn't add up. Surely if Beerus was the oncoming darkness that Sonata spoke of, then why hadn't Beerus killed them already and why call Beerus the darkness? Something didn't add up.

"We'd better get out of here, TK" Chririnmon said as he looked down at the gathering crowd "Come on climb on" he lowered himself for TK to climb on and turned to the other two "Come on then, unless you'd rather stay and answer some really awkward questions from some really confused slash angry people" with that Rainbow and Pinkie got on. Chririnmon flew them all to an abandoned section of buildings in the far west of Tokyo.

"What about Monochromon and Kyubimon?" Pinkie asked as they touched down on the nearest building. Chririnmon disappeared as he changed back to Patamon

TK smiled as he said "Relax, those two know how to disappear into the woodwork when times get tough. They'll be here in a moment, for now I thought you should meet some more members of the Digimon Rebellion Movement" as they moved into the building someone stepped out from behind a box "Ah Sora, how's your arm?" Sora shied away, looking at the floor in shame, TK however smiled and said "Sora, this is Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie….they're the hope in the darkness…we're going to save the digital world with their help!"

"There is no hope, TK…" Sora mumbled her eyes heavy with the look of defeat that fell upon her features "Hope is for fools… Adagio says so and…Adagio is always right…never question her" she broke into quiet mumbling as she walked over to a chair and hid her face in her hands.

Seeing the looks of concern on Rainbow and Pinkie's faces, TK sighed in frustration and said "We rescued her on Tuesday…she's still pretty damaged from…what they did to her…what they were having her do was beyond horrible" he then walked them onto the next room, where an anorexic red haired boy sat behind a computer screen and barely acknowledged the newcomers "Izzy…please…you have to eat something" TK begged his voice giving off signs he'd already tried to talk to Izzy about this "Your mother is really worried about you…."

Izzy however said "Must….find, Tentomon…save digital world…can't stop…." He then noticed the two new comers "Not Digimon….no use….just more interference that will die!" he then also began to mumble as he began to become more involved with his work.

"Sorry, Izzy and I have been trying to find their partner Digimon for so long now…Izzy barely thinks of anything else" TK explained sadly shaking his head "Come, there's more to see of our base's staff. Um this is our commander of the northern sector of the digital world, Dorulumon!"

The digimon before Rainbow and Pinkie was an orange and white wolf like Digimon with drills all over his body "Greetings, I'm Dorulumon. I'm commander of the northern sector and an ultimate levelled digimon" he paused as he then added "So um TK, if your taking up dating…your picking a pretty bad time to do it?" he laughed as TK blushed but then frowned "Seriously what are they here for?"

"Um, I'm sorry but we're here to help win this battle!" Rainbow cut in before, TK could say a word and gave Dorulumon a devilish stare "I'm Rainbow Dash, amazing, awesome….get the picture?"

"Yeah….your full of yourself" Dorulumon snapped as he looked unimpressed at Rainbow before switiching his attention to Pinkie "And as for your friend here…hmm just as arrogant!" Dorulumon turned to walk away as he disappeared through another door into a separate room.

"Sorry about that….we're all a little on edge, we found out last week…our commander of the southern sector was destroyed" TK said as he walked towards a table and sat down "Come, we have much to discuss"

"I guess we do" Rainbow said as she sat down in the chair next to TK and added "We seem to be at like a power disadvantage…I mean Sirenmon was like a grunt and dude we just seem totally out of our depth" she put her head in her hands as she continued "I don't want to be a downer but what do we know about this Emperormon dude?"

Patamon landed on the table and said "Well we know he's more powerful than all the Digimon tyrants put together…we suspect…she may have pushed past the Mega level to a level beyond all others"

"How do you know it's a she?" Pinkie asked curiously as she sat back in her chair and looked out the window at the passing traffic "Or are you guessing?"

Renamon leapt through the window and said "I watched as she killed…my friend" she whispered in a sad glance to a beaten up digivice on a sad looking chair "She's evil…no mercy or compassion and her power is unrivalled"

"So what does she look like?" Rainbow asked clearly concerned but she couldn't help her curiosity and smiled gently at Renamon as she hoped the fox like Digimon would be okay with the question "Is she like 700 foot tall? Can she breath fire?"

"No, she's just a bit taller than you…she has long blue hair that has many small stars in it. She has big black wings that are wider than she is tall" Renamon described as she took shaky breaths and continued "She has a massive horn growing out of her forehead and she wears light blue armour but it's her sword you should fear. With a single slash, it cuts down megas like a knife through hot butter and her laugh…" a tear slipped from her eye as her shaking got worse "A battle against her is folly!"

"Regardless, we need to find a way to fight her!" TK said as he slammed his fist on the table and looked determined "It won't be long before, her vile evil spreads to this world and when that happens…we need to be ready to fight! I don't feel safe at night falling asleep, knowing she's out there and destroying any digimon or human foolish enough to challenge her! This can't go on! We need to find a way to revive Omnimon"

Patamon snapped "We've been over this TK! That power is no longer possible Tai has lost his courage and Matt is….gone!" his ears drooped as he spoke.

"I think your wrong" Pinkie growled darkly "Tai has tons of courage left! It took unbelievable courage to tell us about what happened! Have faith in him!" she suddenly burst into tears and added "Have faith in us! Have faith in yourselves!"

"Pinkie…" Rainbow whispered but the words truly failed her.

"No, Rainbow! I can't stand this…I'm the element of laughter! Everypony here seems so sad…my job is to return laughter to them!" Pinkie screamed the last few words and the tears came faster "I super-duper pinkie promise that I'll see them all laugh when Emperormon is a memory! Cross My Heart and Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" Gotsumon said as he walked in and he smiled encouragingly at Pinkie "So what's the plan boss?"

"Well we should probably start with the digieggs of our friends!" TK said happily, he felt amazing, here they were with their best chance at attempting the impossible "We think we know where…they're keeping Gatomon's digiegg…it's in the remains of Primary village but it's protected by a feral pack of DarkTyrannomon and many other dinosaur virus digimon. We only know DarkTyrannomon are there because they raid nearby villages that are willing to tell us who did it. We never tried attacking it because we suspect…that Chaosdromon might be nearby but maybe if we can do a hit and run attack, we may stand a chance"

"Well if we're finally going to do something…then I'm all in!" Dorulumon said walking in and smiled "Sounds like fun"

"If we attempt this…we'll need to try and get the egg before that walking disaster gets involved" Patamon said referring to Chaosdromon "I'm all ready to go for it!"

"We may need help thou" Dorulumon said in a sad sigh.

"Well then it's just as well, I came when I did because I found someone willing to help" a female voice said from the door, Rainbow and Pinkie nodded as Tamera walked in followed by a man in a dark brown trench coat "Everyone my name is Tamera and this is Leonardo" the man pulled off his coat to reveal a six foot turtle on two legs and he had two swords "Oh I'm a friend of Rainbow and Pinkie" the whole room sat with their mouths wide looking at Leonardo.

"Um hello, my brothers and I are willing to help…when Tamera told Master Splitter about this…we were like…totally on it" Leonardo said rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly "So what are your names?"

"Well, um…I'm TK and these are…" TK introduced them all and then added "It's really nice to meet you Leonardo…"

"You know Leo is just fine" Leonardo said embarrassed "My brothers are waiting in the sewer…is it okay to invite them in?"

"As long as you shower first" Dorulumon joked as he held his sensitive canine nose and said "You can come in but please…wash!"

Leo nodded and said "Okay, Dorul"

"It's Dorulumon to you and everyone else!" Dorulumon snapped looking peeved.

High above the building Whis hoovered and smiled "Beerus…all is going well" as he turned to leave but he then sighed "Sadly…we're running out of time…I hope they can do it" he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

However out of the shadows of a nearby building a figure walked around kicking a can, it was Joe but he then looked at the rope he was carrying "I'm sorry Cody….I can't stand it anymore"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah that was fun...I'm sorry about the long space between this chapter and the previous one but hopefully, I'll be able to write the next chapter by next week but don't quote me on that. I had fun with this chapter. I have decided that from now on, even though the story has changed to a straight MLP/ whatever story, I'd like to have characters from other things get an appearance so long as I don't have plans for other stories involving them. thus why Leo and his brothers will appear in this story. So I'm opening the flood gates and suggest a character but please think of characters that will fit.**

 **Have a great day, please suggest and like!**


	5. Chapter 5

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Pinkie Pie Edition

Chapter 5

"How….How did everything go so wrong?" Rainbow groaned as she lay upon the rocky surface surrounded by her exhausted friends, as they found themselves surrounded by a horde of Skullgreymon with many other digimon and she cried into the ground as the Skullgreymon prepared to launch the final blow to the exhausted group but Rainbow still clawed at the ground reaching for the digiegg "This can't be how it ends?!"

She glanced up and saw the creature that lead the Skullgreymon, it was a pony shrouded in darkness and their mane shone with a dark blue colour. Rainbow then heard the pony yell "Finish them off!"

Pinkie reached for Rainbow's hand and said with tearful eyes "R…Rai…Rainbow, if we had made it back…" she gasped as she began to cry even more "I…wanted to throw a party for our new friends…" she then added "But…it looks like we're never going to see Equestria again"

"No" Rainbow whispered "I know we'll see Equestria again! Happy and free" she rose to her feet and looked at the nearest Skullgreymon before screaming "Come on you nightmare night rejects! Hit me with your best shot!" she closed her eyes confident they would pull through.

2 Hours Earlier

"So that's the plan? It seems like a dangerous long shot" Leo said as TK got through his plan and the group gathered round the table found themselves feeling a little stunned at the reckless idea "So to summarise we're going to split our forces in three, one from the North, one from the East and one from the South? Hoping that one faction can gain the enemies attention and allow the other two to get the digiegg?"

"It does seem dangerous, TK" Renamon commented as she looked at the map "With the sea in the west, they could get reinforcements that might cause us problems and then there's that massive castle, what if the digiegg is in there….we could get lost or held up trying to get inside" she paused and added "It may be an idea to see if we can find another digiegg instead of this one…this one really might be beyond what we can do at the moment….our job would be so much easier if we did have a mega on our side"

"It would but at the moment we have to hope we can find an ally who is an equal to a mega or even hopefully a better" Tamera said locking her fingers together "Sadly our allies are what they are and there's not a lot we can do to change it"

Rainbow sighed rubbing the back of her head "Can I make a change to your plan, TK?" TK nodded slowly to Rainbow's question and she continued "Well the squad coming in from the north will encounter Mountains? Wouldn't it be better to send our flyers up that way? As for the East, I can't help but notice where the portal will come out in will be a city, well we should send our most stealthy group there and the rest should come from the south?"

"Indeed that is a very good observation, Miss Dash but the problem with that idea is, many of our best team players are stealth specialists. I mean it's just the way things have worked out and we haven't many flyers" Kudamon said, Kudamon was TK's intelligence specialist and thus was the smartest being in the room "While sending a group via the north is risky, they're our best hope at reaching the castle by surprise but I do have one concern…" he jumped onto the map and pointed to a small cave located in the north west of the castle "We don't have a lot information available about this cave and what is inside…"

"Then the plan is sheer suicide!" Raphael, one of the turtles said in a very angry tone "We need to know, what's in that cave"

"Calm down, Raph" Leo said calmly and added "There could be any number of hiding places of enemy forces, not just that cave, the city for example could have any number of unaccounted threats but have we ever shied away from the enemy and all the threats they present?" the two remaining turtles shook their heads "I say we go for it!"

"I'm game, if you are, TK!" Patamon said with a big smile "With my new form, I'll bet we can take on any enemy!"

"Alright. You guys will need all the help you can get…I'm in!" Raphael said with a smirk and pulled out his sai, doing a quick spin with them in each hand but then asked "So who's in charge of each group"

"I've been thinking about that, I'll take the group in the north and with Pegasusmon, our speed will hopefully help but we'll also be the strongest group. As for the city Leonardo will be in charge with Rainbow acting as his second in command. The group in the south, will have Pinkie leading the way as her…um…Pinkie sense will give her group an edge"

Rainbow suddenly snapped "What?! But why?! I am a flyer and even if I don't have my wings just now…I still should be in charge of my group!" she was cross, she couldn't help but baffle at the idea of Pinkie being in charge of a group and she playing second fiddle to a turtle! Tank would never let her live this down "I don't understand!"

Kudamon coughed "Miss Dash, while you are very capable, no one would deny that but Leonardo needs at least one experienced digimon on his team and since Renamon can't digivolve without you…you're in the east group! Leonardo is already an experienced leader so I'm sorry!" he jumped onto her shoulder "However you'll be happy to know I'm coming with your group and a group of our ally digimon will be waiting for us when we get there"

TK nodded "As will a group of ally digimon will be waiting for Pinkie's group and my group" he then added "When one of the groups get the egg, the group is to send an attack into the air, the other groups will hopefully see the attacks and we'll be able to pull back to the portals"

Dorulumon suddenly snapped "Hang on! Who am I with?!"

"I'm sorry, Dorulumon but we need someone to remain here to protect the computer and your our most skilled fighter" Kudamon said with a sad shrug "I hope that's okay?"

Dorulumon growled with some resentment but smiled and said "Oh fine but I'm coming on the next mission" as he went and lay in the corner and added "I hope our other allies will be ready for us" he said looking at Tamera who gave him a smile and a nod "Who'd you get to help us anyway?"

"I got help and for now that's all you need to know" Tamera said with a cheeky smile and turned to TK "If I might suggest I should remain here too and the unit coming from the north should wait five minutes after the other two squads go through"

TK looked at her with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his chin and then asked "Why? Why should Patamon and I wait?" he paused and smiled "Oh! I see…you think the enemy will have a way to detect us the moment we go through the portal?"

"Indeed but more than that, they probably have flying digimon flying around the northern portal and if they detect you two Pegasusmon will be at a disadvantage from the start" Tamera said and turned to the others "If they detect the other two squads…then the enemy forces might be drawn away from TK"

"It is indeed a good plan but I think we need to agree on something" Donatello said thoughtfully but ending on a serious note "I think we need to agree that no matter how grave the battle a squad may get into….the other two squads should focus solely on the egg and make sure it gets back" he paused at the uneasy looks the others were exchanging between themselves "I do think once the egg is here….we could send reinforcements?"

Kudamon however said "I think your right about prioritising the egg but after the egg is back here, that's the end of the mission and no help should be sent, in case it's a trap" he didn't look happy to admit that simple fact "So in other words….all squads are on their own"

TK sighed sadly "I do think that is the best way to operate" and with that Patamon nodded but they both looked a little sad by the decision. Leonardo nodded but Raphael and Michelangelo looked uncomfortable with the mission's direction. However Sora suddenly burst in and grabbed TK by the shoulders "Sora! What's the matter?!" TK asked in alarm at the look of pure terror on Sora's face.

"I…I was just at the school! I saw Tai…he…he….oh TK! He used the portal in the computer lab!" Sora stammered before bursting into tears.

"He did what?!" Rainbow said in alarm "Did you hear where he was going?!" she asked as she approached Sora with a stern look on her face.

Sora sadly shook her head and an awful realization went around the room "He's gone after his digiegg" Rainbow breathed out in a hollow tone "He'll be killed"

Kudamon looked down and he said in a hollow broken tone "We can track him" he then pointed to their scanner and Izzy turned it on "Where is he?!" however the scanner showed where Tai was and it was on the other side of the digital world from the egg "We need Tai….new plan Rainbow, Pinkie and you turtles…you'll go after the egg in one group from the north" he turned to Tamera "You need to get the help you got to reinforce this group…where are they?"

"I don't know where they are…when they arrive I'll send them through to help" Tamera said dryly and her face looked as if they were already beaten "But they may not be here for a while but Kudamon where will you go now?" Kudamon as if to answer her question, Kudamon nuzzled into Rainbow's shoulder and got a disapproving glare from Renamon "Alright but what about TK?"

"TK, your job is to get Tai back to this world! Tamera make sure to send some help to TK after the reinforcements arrive" Kudamon said hoping there would be more help ready to jump to TK's aide but it was a desperate hope "Right! Everyone get ready!" the portal opened and the new group of the two ponies, three digimon and four turtles were transported.

Tamera watched with a sad shake of her head and whispered "Good luck"

When the group reached their destination they looked around looking for a landmark but of course with the barren rock they stood upon, only the distant shores offered any sense of direction and so Leonardo turned to the others "Right let's go" they walked south the endless quiet was a distracting annoyance to Raphael, Pinkie and Rainbow but Leo kept telling the group they were getting closer.

However soon Pinkie suddenly shuttered "Pinkie sense?" she questioned, Tamera had explained that the Pinkie Sense may fail her since she was no longer in her pony body but the warning was a good one "There are friendly ponies nearby!" she said happily and with that the group heard the crunching of rock but the turtles still raised their weapons. However they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of small digimon "OOO they're ninjas!"

"We're Ninjamon! We're the silent assassins of the digital world! With our Ninja Knife throw, you'll be silenced before you can scream for help!" the Ninjamon said in unison but Pinkie ran forward and embraced the head Ninjamon who smiled.

"Oh um hello…I take it you must Pinkie pie?" the lead Ninjamon asked as Pinkie gave him a slip of paper "Kudamon! Sir! Our other units are waiting in the other locations you asked for but we thought the north unit was supposed to be quite small?"

Kudamon jumped down and said "Change of plans….you better contact your friends and ask them to meet us here?" Kudamon asked hopefully.

"Yes, sir!" Ninjamon said saluting and turning to two other Ninjamon "Go fetch Leomon's group and Orgemon's group" after his two friends had left, the lead Ninjamon turned "It'll take them about an hour to get here but our company's commander is in our underground base….follow us" after a few minutes and a strangely placed door, the group arrived in a large cave with a few different digimon readying themselves for battle "Meet our commander, Andromon"

Andromon sat in the middle of the cave with his back to the group but then he stood up and turned "I am Andromon" he said with a toneless voice but then he noticed Kudamon on Rainbow Dash's shoulders and bowed respectfully "Sir, Kudamon, we weren't expecting you to be with this group"

"Change of plans" Kudamon said with a sad shake of his head "Tai Kamiya entered the digital world far to the east of here, we thought he wouldn't but we were wrong and without his digimon partner the danger has never been so serious" Kudamon explained.

"My Ninjamon can go find him, if you need them to" Andromon said for the first time showing two emotions, fear and concern "I owe the digi-destined much and Tai is an old friend" he turned to the Ninjamon but Kudamon shook his head "Might I assume you have a plan to save him?"

"Yes we do" Kudamon said smiling sadly "But sadly we need to focus on the situation here, Andromon wasn't it you who discovered the location of the digiegg?"

"Indeed but it's more than one" Andromon said with a slight smile "There are three of them"

"Why didn't you tell us that?!" Rainbow asked in shock "Three eggs?! That's….that's awesome!" she gave her fist a little wave of joy and the turtles joined in with her celebrations "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Renamon however growled "There is a danger thou?" she asked Andromon who nodded "I knew it sounded too easy" she then grabbed Rainbow by the shoulder "It would be advisable to listen to Andromon and everything he has to say" she looked into Rainbow's eyes with a firm but kind look "While seeing all the dedication you and Pinkie show….this world can be very cruel"

Andromon then pointed to a map and they all gathered round it "My calculations show our best hope of success would be to send all but your group and the Ninjamon, to the south of the castle and that should give you the opening you need" he then added "But our chances aren't the best, as I calculate, once Leomon and Orgemon's groups arrive, our best opening would be as soon as possible" he then added "However if we launch our attack right away, Leomon and Orgemon might join us"

Pinkie smiled and said with a confident thumbs up "I say we go for it!" she then turned to the turtles who nodded their support and Gotsumon also gave Pinkie the thumbs up "If we wait around like grumpy wumpies then our chance might slip past us and that just wouldn't be good!"

"Now that's what I like to hear from you, Pinkie" Gotsumon said with another smile and thumbs up "We're going to rock this"

Leonardo however said "I just had a thought, Andromon. The report said it's within the bowls of a castle?"

Andromon pointed to the map, the map of course was far more detailed and Andromon pointed to a small cave at the base of the mountain the castle was built on "There's a secret entrance. It should lead to the castle's dungeons where the eggs are being stored" he then turned his head "One of Tamera's allies is here to guide you because they have memorised the root to the cave" and with that a man appeared directly behind Pinkie.

"Oooo another ninja, he's so good!" Pinkie said as she had sensed the man "Who are you?! Are you a special ultra-ninja?"

"I suppose you could say that" the man said and he gave Pinkie a small thumbs up "The name is Kakashi Hatake!" he added "I'm certainly the best ninja here"

Pinkie smiled at Kakashi and said excitingly "Oooo we could have like a super ninja contest! We could have like five catergories and…" but Rainbow held her finger to Pinkie's mouth, Rainbow shook her head once and then Pinkie stopped talking, Rainbow took her finger away but then Pinkie said "Aww but Rainbow I have a name in mind! The Ninja Factor!"

"Really?" Rainbow said sceptically and then groaned "Can we just get on with this?" but Renamon then tapped Rainbow on the shoulder and Rainbow turned asking "What is it, Renamon?"

"I think Pinkie's idea sounds like fun" Renamon said as she rubbed her chin "I could totally win and show you all how awesome I am!"

Rainbow let out a little giggle but then grabbed Renamon's shoulder and whispered into her ear "I hate to say this…..none of you could win!" and when Renamon gave her a funny look, Rainbow whispered "Pinkie has done things that would put a lot of ninjas to shame. She does it every day and you normally need like twelve eyes to keep up"

Renamon giggled as well and looked into Rainbow's eyes "I suppose that makes sense" she said as she realised Rainbow was smarter than she looked but then Renamon added "To be fair we should probably prepare to go?" she asked Kudamon who nodded happily.

Thus the groups within the cave split up, the first group led by Andromon headed for the south east to meet up with Leomon and Orgemon's groups. Kakashi led the other group to the south west, this group soon saw the castle in the distance but even at a distance it's high walls and impressive defences were obvious. Rainbow kept up with Kakashi as he jumped over low rocks but she then became curious.

"So um Mr Kakashi, what's under that mask you wear?" Rainbow asked, she wanted to know more about this interesting guy who since he'd introduced himself had remained quiet, the others were chatting cheerfully and yet Kakashi was oddly silent "I mean not that I dislike it but I am curious?"

"So you want to learn more about me?" Kakashi gave her a pleasant look from his right eye and said "Well you see, my name is Kakashi and I'm from the village of Konohagakure. So that's my whole deal" he noticed Rainbow's confused look and added "Oh you want to know more about me than just the basics?"

"Well yeah!" Rainbow snapped annoyed as she huffed "Are all ninjas this annoying! Let me tell ya how it's done! My name is Rainbow Dash, I'm from Ponyville in Equestria and that's all you told me" she stuck her tongue out but noticing Kakashi was laughing she added "My favourite book is Daring do, I have a pet tortoise called Tank and I'm awesome!" she gave Kakashi a cheeky smirk "See that's how it's done!"

"Yeah, okay my favourite book is Icha Icha by Master Jiraiya" Kakashi said but then noticed Rainbow's look "Oh what is it now?"

"Did you say Jiraiya?" Rainbow asked to which Kakashi nodded "So tall guy with long white hair, reddish clothing and awesome moves!?" Kakashi nodded slowly and Rainbow smiled "Huh? We got a lot of help from him"

"I don't see how" Kakashi said calmly "He's dead" Kakashi then added "But what do I know" he then pointed to the castle "Right now, we need to focus on how we're going to fight the enemy if they engage us in battle" but then he gave her a wink "I have a squad of dogs but Pakkun is my lead dog and I'd say I'm alright" suddenly Kakashi began to move his hands in a funny style, he then put his hand on the ground and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke and a small brown dog appeared "Rainbow Dash, this is Pakkun"

"Yeah what is it now, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked dryly "I was just getting my paws seen to" he held up his paw and added "My pads have never felt so good but then you called me…this had better be good because if I don't get back, Bull might take my spot and I have waited too long for that spot!"

"I promise we won't take up too much of your time" Rainbow said looking at the talking dog in shock "But question how can you talk?!"

"Night classes" Pakkun joked and added "So um Kakashi…who is she?" he didn't seem all that interested but he did give Rainbow an appraising look "I mean she doesn't seem like Ninja material but it wouldn't be the first time that I misjudged someone…I mean that kid has gotten further than I thought he would"

"Pakkun, this is Rainbow Dash, she is a friend" Kakashi said as Rainbow looked a little cross "And she doesn't want to be a ninja"

"Hey! Who said that?!" Rainbow snapped looking at Pakkun with a frown "I could totally be a ninja! I'd be the best ninja there ever was!" she then gave Kakashi a cheeky smirk "I mean Ninjas are pretty cool!"

"Ummmm, you remind me of Naruto, all energy and no brains" Pakkun said with a dismissive shake of his head but then he looked very sacred "Everyone get down!" the group dropped onto their bellies and hid under the Ninjamon's cover. As they lay hidden, disguised as a rock, they witnessed a sight that send a chill down their collective spines, below them walking in formation was a horde of evil digimon many hundreds all marching in the direction Andromon had headed for.

"Oh no!" one of the Ninjamon whispered in a hushed whisper, pointing to the air were a group of flying digimon "Those are Megadramon, if you want to talk about an all-purpose flying death machine, then Megadramon fits perfectly and their Dark side attack will demolish all their enemies with a single blast" he then pointed at a second flying digimon within the group "And those are Phamtomon, their Shadow Scythes are the stuff of nightmares!" another point and he explained "And those are Ladydevimon, a nightmare solider with terrifying claws!"

"Enough!" Kakashi said with a finger to his mask "We don't need to know who they all are! We just need to avoid them!"

"I wouldn't be so confident about that. Look who they have on the ground, we'll be lucky to slip past some of them" Gotsumon explained and pointed to the nearest digimon enemy "Those are Skullgreymon, vicious fighting monsters that make the entire world shake by simply breathing and their Dark shot is feared by even mega digimon" he then pointed to the largest group "Those are Tankmon, they have a sneeze like a cannon and those are Mekanorimon, they're twin beam attacks are really best avoided" he then shook his head "However what those three have in common is they're senses, it's hard to avoid them because the sensors they have within their bodies"

Kakashi swore under his breath and sighed "Tamera did say we have at least two more allies on the way to help?" he asked Kudamon, who nodded with a kind smile and Kakashi said "Alright, so does anyone have a suggestion? We'd better get those eggs so we can get out as our allies arrive and then we can retreat" he then raised two fingers "I also have a friend nearby who will be on root to help us"

"Oh come on Kakashi, she won't be much use in this fight" Pakkun huffed as he lay down "But I suppose we should wait till our friends arrive to help"

Leonardo nodded "Yeah, if we try to sneak past those guys we might struggle to stifle any noise….especially with Michelangelo and Pinkie" he said with a slight giggle and so the group observed the large horde of digimon passing but they were able to chat as they waited because they were at a safe distance. Pinkie and Michelangelo shared in a game of knots and crosses which Pinkie won easily "Wow Mickey, you suck at this game" Leonardo teased and laughed as the others shared a slight giggle.

"Well, maybe Leo, you should give it a go!" Michelango said with a taunting smile and five minutes on from that, Michelango was laughing with the others as he said "Wow, Leo, you suck at this game!" Leonardo and Michelango began to share a collective laugh but not before Michelango said "Man, Pinkie, you're amazing"

"Hey, you lot, incoming!" Pakkun said as they observed a figure approaching them "Prepare for a fight!" however as the figure got closer Pakkun let out a sigh of relief "Oh it's just her" as the girl got closer, Pakkun said "Hello Rukia"

"Hello, Pakkun, Kakashi" Rukia nodded slowly and turned to Rainbow "Might I assume that you are Miss Rainbow Dash and…" she looked over at the group and groaned "Kind of a shame Captain Komamaru isn't here, it'd probably put a smile on his face and all but might I assume you are Pinkie Pie?" she asked Pinkie who nodded excitingly "Well it's nice to meet both of you"

Rainbow smiled and said "Well…yeah it's nice to meet you too" she looked Rukia over from the black robes to her weapon and had a question that was bugging her "Kakashi said you were off somewhere, um what were you doing?" she asked unsure if the question was needed.

"Well Kakashi send me ahead to explore the tunnels beneath the castle and see if I could find the eggs" Rukia explained before giving the group a sad smile "I found all three eggs but they're being guarded by a group of digimon" she handed a scrap of paper to Renamon who looked at the picture with a dismissive frown "Well?"

"Well what, I can't tell which digimon this is supposed to be?" Renamon asked and added "I mean it kind of looks like a Guardromon but I'm really not sure. If it is Guardromon then we may have a chance but if I'm wrong we could be walking into a disastrous attack" she then asked "So were there any other digimon except a group of these Guardromon?"

"Um yes" Rukia said as she handed Renamon another slip of paper but again Renamon pulled a funny look "Oh what's wrong now?! It's not that bad!"

Rainbow looked over Renamon's shoulder and burst out laughing "Oh man! It's like looking at Twilight's mane after I..haha" she couldn't resist laughing as she rolled on the ground "Oh, I'm sorry Rukia but that's just…hahaha" she continued to laugh again but this time Kakashi looked at it and his eyes went wide. He nodded and gave Rainbow a small tap with his foot "Sorry, Kakashi but I can't tell what that's supposed to be"

Renamon sighed "It kind of looks like a digimon called Etemon but if that is him…we could be in for a lot of trouble" she explained as she then looked at Kakashi "We maybe out matched by Etemon" she paused and said in a more defeated tone "If it is him, then when we get close, his Concert crush has the power to make our champion digimon return to their rookie form"

Leonardo chose this moment to speak up "I say we go for it!" the group gave him a variety of looks from the look of thanks Kakashi gave him to the look of horror Gotsumon gave him but he then said "Well we've got those eggs or our chances will be greatly reduced!"

Rainbow smiled "Why don't we put it to a vote?" the group nodded and she said "Right all those in favour of giving up and going home…raise your hand!" only Gotsumon and the Ninjamon raised their hands but the rest of the group remained down "So let's move!"

After they all crossed the remaining distance, Rukia took over for guiding them and showed them to a tiny cave at the base of the mountain "Be careful, the tunnel from here is only big enough for us to go in single file" Kakashi nodded and moved to the head of the group followed by Rainbow and Rukia. The rest of the group followed with Raph bringing up the rear "We just need to follow the tunnel to the end but get ready for a fight"

Soon they reached a large chamber and as Kakashi looked inside there were the three the digieggs "So where are the guards?" the chamber was completely empty "I don't like this" Kakashi whispered shaking his head.

"I say we go for it!" Michelangelo snapped and charged forward, running straight for the three eggs but as he got to them he suddenly collapsed.

"Mickey!" Raph yelled as he too ran forward

"Poison Thread!" a voice yelled out and Raph was caught in a sticky web that left him tangled up.

"Oh no!" Renamon exclaimed as she looked up "Those are Dokugumon and Devidramon!" she gulped back her fear "The red eyes of a Devidramon are supposed to be the gateway to the gates of hell! And Dokugumon are feared for their deadly webs!"

"Indeed but my slaves are nothing compared to me" a cold voice said from the far end of the chamber, as the group looked on in horror a tall, dark figure entered the chamber, Pinkie and Rainbow both let out a scream of terror "Oh you recognise me?"

"N..Ni…Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie and Rainbow screamed together.

Kakashi however stepped forward and said "Regardless of who you think you are, I am Kakashi the copy ninja and I will not fail" he gave Nightmare Moon a content look before pulling out a kunai knife "So bring it on!"

"Renamon! Digivolve!" Rainbow Dash ordered

"Gotsumon, you too!" Pinkie said with a kind smile at her partner.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!" Renamon declared changing into Kyubimon, as soon as she changed, she charged forward and yelled

"Dragon Wheel!" her body formed a flaming blue dragon and slammed into one of the Devidramon.

"Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromon!" Gotsumon declared as the dinosaur digimon appeared "Volcanic Strike!" the attacks slammed into the Dokugumon.

"Dance, Sode no Shrirayuki!" Rukia declared as her zanpakuto was drawn and changed into its realesed form and Rukia charged another Devidramon. The Devidramon tried to slash at her with its claws but Rukia quickly flash stepped behind the monster and cut it right down the middle "Hmm that was eacy!" she quickly applied

Nightmare moon looked at the turtles who now were charging to their brothers' aid but she screamed "Die!" a shot of lightening sparked towards the two turtles but they disappeared in a puff of smoke "It can't be!"

"Oh yes it can!" a Ninjamon appeared beside the three digieggs and before Nightmare moon could do a thing, the Ninjamon grabbed them "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Leonardo and Donatello grabbed their brothers, the group began to retreat with Kakashi and Rukia covering their retreat.

"I can't believe we got them!" Rainbow said in joy as she grabbed one of the eggs and looked at it with joy "Our chances just got a lot better!" she couldn't help but smiling, however that smile died as they got out outside, they were surrounded by the digimon they had seen earlier and Kakashi came flying out as he was driven back by Nightmare Moon "Oh no!"

"AHHHH!" one of the Ninjamon screamed as he was destroyed and all the other Ninjamon screamed in terror as the form of a Skullgreymon towered over them.

"It's Skullgreymon!" Kyubimon screamed in terror "Fox tail inferno!" but at that moment she was struck down by a Ladydevimon and soon they were all laying on the rocky surface the fight draining out of them "This can't be how it ends!"

Nightmare Moon laughed in glee as she looked down at the defeated fools who dared to defy her master "Now Skullgreymon!" she ordered "Finish them off!" The first Skullgreymon prepared to fire their shot but suddenly a streak of purple slammed into the skeleton dinosaur and the group looked up shocked "It can't be!"

"Thou would seem surprised" a voice said from the ground and the group rose on shaky legs, there stood a man dressed in crimson armour and two strange things on his shoulders "If you seek a battle then seek one with me!"

"Who are you!?" Nightmare Moon snapped enraged

"Thou may call me, Checkmate!" Checkmate said as he pushed a button on his shoulder "Chess Piece change, Castle!" he changed into a solid man of stone that looked stronger than most "Now Spyro! My good fellow, strike with all the might thou possesses and help our friends!"

The purple dragon stopped flying round and said "Oh come on, Checkmate! We brought more help!" suddenly two of the Skullgreymon fell "Oh here they come!"

"Tail Hammer!" one voice yelled, the heavy attack came in so fast, striking a Ladydevimon before she could respond.

"Fire Rocket!" three shots of flames struck the Devidramon from the sky and the attacks were stronger than ever.

"Double Star!" a blade spinning faster than ever struck down a Tankmon with an unbelievable strike and hit another Tankmon.

"Spiking Strike!" the next attack aimed for Nightmare moon but narrowly missed and there was a Stingmon who recovered quickly.

"It can't be!" the Ninjamon declared happily with tears streaming down their faces "It's a miracle!" the joy spread to the others and the fight within them was renewed but their chances still weren't great. The odds stacked against them, they fought hard but none could predict what would happen next!

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm never doing that again, this chapter was very hard to get through but it's here and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope this has broken the back of the problem I was having but until further notice I'm not confident. Anyway this chapter was a lot of fun, with some elements like including Checkmate who I was trying to include for a while but failing. The story finally seems on track and I like this chapter.**

 **If you have any character you would like to suggest to join Rainbow and Pinkie...feel free to suggest them**


	6. Chapter 6

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Pinkie Pie Edition

Chapter 6

"Pull back! Follow us!" Flamedramon declared as he launched another burning fire rocket directed at one of the Tankmon and the attack struck pushing the tank like monster back. The group turned and ran for the cover of the rocks nearby but then disaster struck, the Devidramon suddenly used their terrifying eyes and one poor soul turned gazing up into the eyes that soon had the victim paralysed "NO! Don't look into it's eyes!" Flamedramon yelled in horror but it was too late.

Pinkie turned to check who the victim was and burst into tears "Micky!" Michelangelo stood his body consumed by the paralysing effects of the Devidramon, Pinkie was just outside the range and so were Michelangelo's brothers but as they looked on in horror. One of the Ladydevimon dropped from the heavens "Leave him alone"

"Micky! Wake up!" Raph yelled as Kakashi and the others held the other three turtles back "Micky! Micky! Fight! Fight please!" but then the Ladydevimon formed her claws into a dark spear and rammed it through Michelangelo's stomach, the point coming out the other side coated in the blood of the turtle.

"NO! Let me go! Micky! NO!" Raph yelled tears dripping down his cheeks, splashing onto Kakashi's jumper but at that moment, Pinkie burst forward and made straight for Micky's fallen form on the ground.

"He can't be dead! I owe him another game of knots and crosses!" Pinkie screamed the tears splashing down to the ground as she ran "He's not dead!"

"No you fool! If you run over there you'll be killed too!" Kudamon yelled in horror but at that moment Rukia grabbed Pinkie and pulled her away "Well done! Ninjamon cover our retreat!" Kudamon yelled as he looked into Rainbow's eyes and whispered "We'll lose more before this horrible war ends"

After the Ninjamon had formed a smoke screen large enough for the group to hide in, Rainbow looked down at Kudamon, her eyes heavy with doubt and despair "Yeah but it just feels like all we've done recently is say goodbye to friends, we only just met the turtles and what happens when Pinkie tries to be friends with two of them? One of them dies!" Rainbow snapped as tears leaked from her eyes "I can't help but think that we're bringing pain to those who don't deserve it!" as she spoke she thought about the story Tai told them, Matt had come to Equestria and it had ruined the Digi Destined's lives but then her head began to hurt as she tried to remember how Matt had died. She was certain that he and Gabumon had died but the question was how? "My head hurts"

"Oh, well we can't stop now" Kudamon said gently as he looked at the Flamedramon who was walking just in front of them "So are you with Leomon's group?"

"No, Davis wanted to get involved when he saw the fight. He is waiting with Yolei, Cody and Ken" Flamedramon explained as he smiled and added "So Renamon your looking well" there was a shocked glance from all the digimon present "What's wrong?"

"Veemon?! But you should be dead?! Also Davis and the others too!" Kudamon said in shock "How did they survive?! I know that Cody died in Joe's arms!" but then as they walked into the cave, they found themselves before a large metal door and a man walked out to meet them "Gennai! Is that you?!"

Gennai began to laugh as he said "Welcome to Station zero, we've been waiting for you to arrive for some time but because of Davis falling asleep at his post, we only found out you were there, after you got the eggs and we decided to help" Gennai turned to the non digimon guests and added "We didn't expect such a wide variety of help to arrive like this"

"Um yeah well we didn't know you were still alive!" Renamon snapped crossly as she stared daggers at Gennai "You never offered help to TK or the Digimon Resistance!" she then glowered at the base "I get the impression that one of our scouts was under your command! Otherwise they would have found this place!"

"Well not entirely, we have defences and illusions to keep away unfriendly eyes but your right. We had a contact within your group but we have to face reality….TK and the other digidestined are no longer that, they have betrayed they're virtues. Tai no longer has a drop of courage in him and Sora's capacity for love is nil" Gennai spoke coldly as he extended his hand and said "So I'll require those Digieggs"

Rainbow growled "How dare you?! They're not yours to take!" her chest glowed bright with the loyalty in her heart and she added "How dare you betray your friends?! TK and Tai have maintained their courage and hope but you turn your back on them?!"

"They abandoned they're friends to death" Gennai said darkly as he reached for the egg in Rainbow's hands "You have no right to deny us the eggs! Now surrender the eggs or else!" with these words Flamedramon and the other three seemed to grow unfriendly.

"Or else what?!" Rainbow said through grit teeth "You'll fight us?"

"You'll leave us with no alternative if you don't hand them over" Shurimon said as he readied his weapons for a fight and added "You think we won't? We've been fighting for too long now and we need to win. If you don't, you're not allies….your enemies "

Renamon jumped between Shurimon and Rainbow "You're not getting those eggs! You got it?! I've watched too many friends destroy themselves with guilt!" Gatsumon joined her ready to fight as well "Watching Izzy and TK throw themselves into their work, reduced to nothing but husks of their former selves! Kari and Sora nearly driven insane by agents of the enemy! They need their eggs back!"

"Regardless, they're fates have been decided!" Gennai said with anger clear upon his face.

"By who?!" Kudamon snarled "By some old coward who didn't have the nerve to warn us about the Digimon Tyrants…if you had, we may have found a better way to fight back!"

"We have" a voice said from behind the door and Davis stepped out, he wasn't the boy he had been, gone was the happy look his eyes had brought, instead his single eye looked out with anger mixed with pride. His right eye was gone, covered by a black eye patch but he also seemed to have lost a lot of weight "We discovered a new form of digivolution called DNA! We no longer need them!"

"Where's your sense of loyalty?!" Rainbow snapped her heart began beating faster with fear as the chances of a fight breaking out increased but she then had an idea "What would it take to prove they are worthy?!"

Gennai raised an eyebrow and smiled "Hmm I suppose if they can get the eggs to hatch but they're not who they were. I suppose they are worth that much but if they should fail….then all humans not in this base must surrender their digimon! Including you!" he pointed at Rainbow as he spoke but Rainbow smiled with confidence "Alright you have forty-eight hours….if not one of the eggs has hatched…they fail!"

"Understood" Kudamon said with a nervous smile to Rainbow "Could you get us back to the portal?"

"No need" Yolei said as she stepped out, time hadn't been kind, her glasses were broken with many bits of tape holding them together, her hair was as messy as her glasses and her face bore many small scratches but the biggest change was the whiny tone her voice use to have, replaced by a voice that bore little joy or hope "We have access to a portal which will get you back"

"Oh thank you" Kakashi said as he turned to Kudamon "I'm going to remain here with Rukia, we'll try to find the other eggs but we'll be in contact. Let's move, Rukia!" and with that the two departed but there were further departures.

Leonardo stepped forward and mumbled in a voice full of grief "We have to recover Mikey's body…Splitter would want us to bury him" he said as he walked away "I'm sorry" the Ninjamon offered to guide them to which Leo merely mumbled "Thank you" the turtles followed the Ninjamon as Yolei set up one of the TVs to let Rainbow, Renamon, Pinkie, Gotsumon and Kudamon through the portal. Checkmate and Spyro opting to remain behind in case the turtles needed help.

"So why can't we come in?" Rainbow asked annoyed.

"Because we don't want you in our base" Davis snarled "Your wasting time, time we could be spending trying to think of ways to defeat the Digimon Tyrants but no, you have to waste it on those failures and ask us to be your friends?! Go to hell!" it was just as well when the portal was ready they were transported away.

"Did you get the eggs?!" Izzy asked as Rainbow held up one of the eggs, Pinkie held up the other and Renamon held the third but Izzy's face fell "None of those are…Tentomon's egg" Sora also sadly shook her head "I think that's Gatomon's egg, Agumon's egg and Gomamon's egg" he then added "We…we have some bad news…we found Joe outside while you guys were away…"

"He tried to kill himself! Thank god the rope he brought to hang himself snapped at the last moment!" Dorulumon said as he showed them to a bed with the shivering form of Joe "He's in a bad way"

"Hopefully this egg will help" Renamon said as she stepped forward putting the egg into Joe's hands "Come on, Joe…we need you" there was a bright flash and in Joe's hands sat the small form of Pichimon, he turned to Joe with a smile but Joe didn't react "Give him time, Pichimon"

Renamon soothed before the baby digimon burst into tears, as the tears disappeared from the baby digimon's cheeks, it began to chirp at Joe and nuzzled Joe's face.

"Gonamon?" Joe mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked down at Pichimon but the smile he wore was one unrivalled by the one Pichimon had as the two embraced in a hug "I...I'm so sorry" but the baby chirped annoyed by Joe's stupid comment and then bit him on the finger "OW! Okay get it…I never thought I'd see you again but I let Cody die...I'm not worthy"

"Don't talk like that" Izzy mumbled and added "We all failed him but we're not going to fail anyone else….you understand Joe" the fires of hope suddenly burnt bright in the eyes of Sora and Izzy as they approached Joe, giving the small form of Pichimon a gentle stroke but then Izzy punched Joe in the arm "The time for feeling sorry for ourselves is at an end"

"Couldn't have said better myself" a voice said from the computer, there stood TK and Tai both smiling at the sight of Pichimon but each seemed to have renewed believe. TK turned to Rainbow and Pinkie "Ever since you two arrived…hope truly has returned"

Tai smiled as Pinkie handed him his egg "Please, Agumon return to me" he mumbled as he hugged the egg and the egg opened a small mumbled purring coming from it "Botamon?" the baby digimon began to cry with its little eyes closing in shame "Shhh it's okay your safe" the crying stopped and the baby jumped onto Tai's shoulder snuggling up against his face "I've missed you too, old friend"

Kudamon coughed and said "We'd better get Kari here to open her egg. I'm just glad we've proved that old fart wrong" he then noticed the nervous look on Izzy's face "Is something wrong? Does it have anything to do with Kari?"

"Um about that, Kari has disappeared….we have no idea where she is" Izzy said as he then pulled out his phone "We called her an hour ago and then every five minutes but nothing. We also send Dorulumon to check on her but…"

"There was no sign of her!" Dorulumon snarled and pulled out a piece of torn clothing from his fur "This is the only sign I could find of her!" he shook his head and he continued "There is a possibility that she's been taken by the enemy. If that is the case, that castle is likely where they are holding her and they'll stack their defences ….we may be out of moves we can make"

"There is one we can make" Pinkie mumbled and the group looked at her with alarmed looks "A head on attack…it's what they won't expect like a big party and then we throw them a little party at that second entrance!"

"That…is insane!" Tai stuttered in shock but then the largest grin spread across his face "It's perfect!"

"What?! But we're not at our full strength!" Izzy shouted in shock "We need our eggs and we need to find some way to push to mega!" but then he smiled "One of you better have a plan!"

Pinkie smiled as she put a waste paper bin on her head and said dramatically "I have a plan….attack!"

"It's a plan I can get behind but Izzy is right" Dorulumon said as he then turned to Tamera "Unless you can find us some more friends?"

"Oh I'm sure the friends we have, also have friends who'd be more than willing to help" Tamera said happily and added "Looks like we'll have to put that big party on hold, Pinkie?"

"NO! We'll just have the big party before the battle!" Pinkie said and added "We could all use some cheering up….especially with my party cannon, it'll really bring the party to this glum place!" she then added "I'll need my party lists!"

"Typical" Rainbow said dryly

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah that wasn't my best but I don't think this part of the story was ever going to be all that satisfying for me. I do need a suggestion as you can imagine I'm going to include more characters from Naruto, Bleach, TMNT and Ultimate Muscle so if you want to tell me who...feel free! Anyway see you soon!**

 **Please remember to like, comment and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Equestria Crossover Confusion 2 Hunt for Celestia- Pinkie Pie Edition

Chapter 7

Pinkie's party as always was as amazing as amazing could be, it had all the touches needed for the digimon, digi-destined and everyone else to really get stuck into it but more importantly it put a smile on everyone's face. There were cakes, pizzas, burgers, French fries, soda and so much more food to make everyone's taste buds dance in absolute joy. Pinkie looked on as the party excelled into high gear with a sad smile on her face "What's wrong Pinkie?" Gotsumon asked as he walked up with cupcakes and gave her a friendly hug "This party was a great idea….I've never seen everyone looking so…happy….we even managed to put that old fool's doubts to shame" Pinkie looked at the digimon, then at her hands and then the tears began to fall from her eyes "Pinkie!"

Pinkie's sobs were very quiet; however she managed to bubble out "I….I wish Mikey could be here" Gotsumon gently gave her back a pat, Pinkie's sobs continuing on regardless, the rock digimon unable to stop the constant flow of tears and Pinkie then added "He should still…be…here"

"He should…..but sometimes, the people and digimon that should be here…aren't and some of those that shouldn't be here…still keep drawing breaths" Gotsumon said as he then pulled away, meeting Pinkie's watery eyes and held her hands as he added "But we are still here, you certainly deserve to still be here and so long as you are make Mikey's sacrifice worth it!"

"But how?" Pinkie asked as she looked down.

"By making his sacrifice mean something" Tai said as he walked up, his face still showed the boy who had given into despair but his eyes shone with renewed strength "I still remember when we were fighting the Dark Masters that even though we too had digimon sacrifice their lives…I couldn't allow their sacrifice to go unavenged" he paused and added "I may have been trying to do too much too quickly but I couldn't just let their sacrifices go"

Pinkie nodded as she sniffed and looked at her legs "But I'm the element of laughter…I shouldn't be crying" she said as she then picked up her digivise "When I should be spreading happiness and laughter…I can't stop the tears?"

"Wait? So your crest means laughter and that mean you have to spread happiness?" Tai asked bluntly "If you don't mind me saying….that's completely stupid"

"What do you mean?" Gotsumon asked as he gave Pinkie a tissue and then added "I mean I think I know what you're saying…are you saying Pinkie doesn't always have to be happy?"

Joe suddenly walked up and said "Well no, Tai means that our crests or elements do not define us. For example Tai can have his moments of fear, sometimes they overwhelm him and he cannot easily recover from it" he paused and pointed to everyone "The fact is, Pinkie that your element maybe laughter but does that mean you are continually happy? Regardless of the pain you've suffered or the anger you feel?"

"I…I…don't know" Pinkie said as she looked out a window "I mean I guess I'm supposed to bring laughter to others but sometimes I just…can't" she put her head between her hands as the tears came faster "How is one supposed to laugh when a friend dies?!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that our crests and elements also require a certain moment where they're needed more than others" Tai asked as he sat next to her "I mean, both my crest and TK's crest are great on an adventure or in the middle of a battle but in the everyday courage is needed for facing our fears and hope is needed for the moments where we feel at our lowest"

"So what are you trying to get at?" Pinkie asked finally losing patience.

"Laughter strikes me as a crest that would be a cross between Hope and courage" Joe said as he gave her a cup of water "The courage to smile even when life gets hard and to have hope that life will get better"

"Wait…no Laughter is hope's sister" Pinkie said finally cracking a smile "It's making life easier even before hope can set in" she laughed "I love being the element of laughter"

"That's great! Look at the good you've done today" Tai said as he pointed round the room, Izzy was in one corner laughing as Rainbow Dash told him a joke. In another corner Sora was smiling as she pulled silly faces for Botamon and Pictimon. All gathered seemed happier than ever "This party has made even those of us completely lost in our pits of despair smile again"

Soon the party began to wrap up; Izzy looked at his computer and yelled "Great news guys! Our suspicions were right! The remaining three digieggs are in the primary village!" he then scrolled down the message send by the recon team and his smile failed into a look of horror "It's a trap….it must be" his voice sounded hollow and broken "The recon team swears they saw Kari….in chains"

"What does it matter?!" Rainbow asked looking as determined as ever and added "We didn't come this far to throw in the towel!? Come on let's come up with a plan!"

"But without Mimi….what are our chances?" Tai asked but then the door opened and in the door stood three people "But…it can't be?"

"Oh come on Tai, is that how you welcome me back and after all the effort it took to find you guys?" a tall girl with short pink hair asked as she stepped in and added "Did I hear you say my name?" Mimi smiled and hugged Tai "It's great to see all of you, again….everyone I trust you remember Michael? Oh and this is Merlin, he's the one who managed to get us here…he's great"

Michael had changed a lot since they'd last seen him, the left part of his face had an ugly burn mark over it and his left eye seemed to be glazed over "I trust everyone remembers my partner, Betamon?" the small digimon stepped out from behind Michael and smiled.

"But how? We saw you…how'd you get your egg back?" TK asked as he stood with a tearful smile "Also how'd you find us?"

"Well it was a close call and I'll tell you in a moment but Merlin here is the real reason we were able to find you" Mimi admitted "We got a weird message from someone with an address in London….it was from a shop called Kingsman...it's a tailor shop" she paused and looked at Merlin "So how'd you know about us? I forgot to ask"

"Well it's complicated if I'm being honest" Merlin finally said as he straightened the lapels of his suit "Kingsman Tailors has a long a proud history but if I told you what it really does…I'd be a dead man"

"Why? Because you'd be giving away some secret belt buckle design?" Sora joked laughing nervously but when Merlin didn't laugh in response she added "It's something more than that?"

"Well considering our belt buckles tend to be bullet proof, I'd say so" Merlin replied and then added "Now before I continue, all of you must swear upon your lives to secrecy or I'll simply have to kill ya" everyone within the room nodded their agreement to this and Merlin sighed "I'm taking a huge risk here but I suppose I've done more stupid shit" he then continued "Now Kingsman Tailors produces suits, that is true but something not told to our customers, or anyone else, is that they cover for a secret service group that also goes by the name of Kingsman"

"So you're like a spy?" Tai asked bluntly.

"Well yeah but I'm also Kingsman's tech expert" Merlin laughed and continued "Anyway one night, a month or two back, when I was going over some case notes of missing people….I found the unsolved death of one Cody Hida casefile. According to our records the case had been mysterious in nature….there wasn't even a body"

"That's because he's alive" Renamon suddenly said sounding very bitter over the whole business.

"What?!" Joe and Merlin said in unison.

"We'll explain to you later Joe" Rainbow said and then added "So you were saying how a missing persons file led you to finding this place?"

"Well yes and that helps explain why there isn't a body but anyway….after I finished reading for a full hour, I went for a glass of whisky" Merlin explained and then took a breath "As I poured myself a good sized glass of Glen Moray's 30 year old….I have to say it was a good choice but I'm getting off topic. I turned with my glass and found myself with a…thing calling himself Whis" Rainbow cracked her knuckles at the mention of the name "I take it you've met him?"

"Yep" Rainbow said sharply and then asked "What'd he say?"

Merlin nodded and whispered "Hello, Merlin" he then raised his voice "To be clear, I was in a top class underground facility that had at least 17 inbuilt alarm systems, many build in defences and at least two other Kingsman agents in the base…he managed to get in undetected!" he continued "It was a surprise to say the least….nearly dropped my whisky"

"Enough with the whisky" Kudamon deadpanned as he added "What did he say?!"

"Well he gave me a the contact information for Mimi and the location of this base…told me to get her here for a certain date" Merlin admitted and then continued "But then also gave me a warning that struck me as weird….he told me to tell you, it is a trap but go for it"

"It's time we decide" Kudamon said "I say we should all go for the eggs…It maybe a trap but if we plan it out well enough then we may have a chance"

Rainbow looked at the map of the area on Izzy's computer "We don't know where all the defenders are, yeah?" she asked as everyone nodded "Our old plan for the castle was good but because of…" she looked at Tai "Um changes? We had to change it….the plan is still good thou but maybe rather than splitting into three…we split into two groups"

"Why two?" Kudamon asked as he jumped onto her shoulder "Oh I see! You're suggesting that if we divide their forces, we could draw away the majority of their forces in the opposite direction from our main thrust?!"

Rainbow nodded "I say we get TK, Pinkie and Michael with Kakashi and Rukia supplying support" she said as she added "It'd be the fastest group and therefore able to draw the army away" everyone nodded "It's fool proof!"

"Not sure I'd say that but it's certainly a plan with merit!" Merlin said as he added "But what will the rest of us do?"

"If we send our group in twenty minutes before the second group…since the first group includes some of our best fighters…it should make them send their forces to engage the first group?" Rainbow asked seemly uncertain if the idea was okay "I mean it's not perfect?"

"No…but no plan ever is" Merlin said as he smiled "I say we should go for it!"

"Amen!" Izzy said as he added "I think the time for watching is over" soon the group Rainbow had requested was assembled and a message had been send to Kakashi, who had promised to meet the group at the TV in the digital world "What's wrong, Pinkie?"

"Rainbow….why can't I come with you?" Pinkie asked hollowly

"Because the other group need you Pinkie" Rainbow replied as she put an arm around Pinkie's shoulders and whispered "You remember back in Equestria, when I met Matt and Gabumon? Well Twilight helped Gabumon get to Mega with her element….it could be possible we could do the same for a crest that matches our element"

"So you think TK's crest and my element are similar?" Pinkie asked clearly not convinced by Rainbow's idea "I mean it could work but what about Loyalty?" she then sighed and couldn't help but raise one hand to her face, pinching her brows but then whispered "You don't know…your guessing!"

"Well yeah but you're making it sound like it's just normal guessing…it's not…I mean all we have to do is focus on our element or something and then boom! Mega digimon!" Rainbow whispered with a smile and added "Look we got this"

"You know when Sweetie Belle said that, what the results were?" Pinkie said and added "It's not all that reassuring" she then smiled and shook her head "I guess we haven't got a better option" she then turned to TK "Ready to go?"

"Um yeah sure…what were you two talking about, just now?" TK asked but sighed and added "Well Rukia and Kakashi have send a message saying they'll be at the meeting point but they need an hour or two to get there so we're going to give them three hours" he then turned to Rainbow "All our other allies have been informed of the other meeting location and they'll meet you there"

"Sounds good, so everyone is going?" Rainbow asked as TK nodded "Right…I'm going out for a walk" she turned to Renamon "Care to join me?"

"Um yeah but why?" Renamon asked as they headed for a set of stairs and walked down them before Renamon asked again "Why?!"

"Because I want to ask…do you trust me?" Rainbow asked as they walked out into the night air of the city's harbour. The cold night air made Rainbow's hair flow behind her and Renamon's fur stood on end. Renamon nodded but Rainbow looked away "When all this ends….do you trust that we'll still be…"

"Friends?" Renamon finished for her and whispered "You really think that after the hope and friendship you have restored to the Digimon Rebellion that we aren't friends?"

"It's not that…when all this crazy stuff is over….do you really think we'll still see each other?" Rainbow asked as she picked up a small stone and threw it into the sea "I get the impression that all the friendships my friends and I are making as we speak….all count for very little" she paused and threw another stone "I doubt Whis or Beerus or whatever his name is…will let us!"

Renamon wrapped her arms around Rainbow and embraced her in a hug "You really are loyal aren't you?" she joked "But it doesn't matter if these moments will be our only moments…I'm still glad to have a friend like you"

"Yea…Yeah me too" Rainbow said as she threw one last stone into the sea "Let's get back"


End file.
